Happy Endings Only Happen in Fanficiton
by patch236
Summary: Taemin just needed someone to hold onto as things fell apart.


I'm going to vomit.

I'm not okay with this. Why do I have to go to school? Why can't my asshole parents stay in one place for longer than six months? Why is my heart beating so fucking fast? First days are always the hardest. The anxiety, and queasiness are nearly unbearable. You'd think that after doing this countless times, I'd be used to it, but I'm not. I still feel like my intestines are going to fall out my ass.

This school looks more intimidating than all the others. Prestigious would the word I'd use to describe it. It's all sparkling and pristine, something I'm hardly used to. Has this school even been used? I feel like if I touch anything someone will yell at me, like in one of those fancy museums.

Well, I guess just standing here won't do me any good, I'll have to go in at some point. Doing my best to convince myself that it won't be that bad, I stepped into my homeroom class; the place I'll be spending seven hours of my life in, every day. The room is just as bad as the rest of the school. There are no scratches on the desks, the floor is practically gleaming, and the chalk board hasn't even the tiniest hint of use. Is this even a school? I'd believe it wasn't if it weren't for the prim and proper students already settled in their desks.

Everyone stared at me as I made my way to the empty desk in the very back of the room, including the teacher. As if I already didn't want to curl up and die. The bell rang, causing me to jump, and the teacher to begin class.

"Seems we have a new student," her voice was stickily sweet, and when she smiled it looked like she was trying far too hard. "Would you please stand and tell us your name and a bit about yourself?" She directed to me with another fake smile.

No, no, no. I don't want to stand and 'tell a bit about myself'. But I do, keeping my head hung, my eyes never leaving the ground. "Hello, my name is Lee Taemin," I stopped, unsure of what to say next; so I just sat back down. Nothing witty, or remotely intelligent, just very awkward.

Thankfully the teacher didn't press for any further information, and just continued with class. I have no idea what's going on though, as I'm joining half way through the school year. It's some nonsense about trigonomic identities I've never heard of. I just ended up toning her out and doodling on my notebook, waiting for class to end and the hell that is free period to begin.

At the end of her lackluster lesson, I rejoiced internally and folded my arms around my head, blocking any light from entering my new found sanctuary. But my rest was short lived, as I heard someone calling for me.

"Hey kid, Taemin right?" The voice asks.

I didn't answer though. Talking seems worse than dying right now. I should really learn to stop being so negative. Maybe I'll start tomorrow, that sounds good. Tomorrow I'll smile at my mother in the morning and eat my breakfast well, then come to school and be social and make friends, or at least pretend to. But today, I'm going to wallow in my self pity and hate everyone around me.

"Wake up," the voice persists. I feel someone stabbing my ribcage with what seems to be a pencil. "C'mon kid," he almost demands, and the pencil is flung at my head. This is going to be a great day.

Groaning, I lifted my head and glared at the owner of the voice. He had the craziest hair, dark brown with fluorescent stripes of pink and blue running through it. If I wasn't so annoyed, I'd say it looked fantastic. Next to him was his pencil wielding companion, grinning like an idiot at me. Other than his fairly disproportionate head to body ratio, he was very good looking, but I'd never say that out loud.

"What," I snapped.

"Don't get sassy new kid, we're doing you a favor, believe it or not." Technicolor hair scolded. "Where're ya from?"

"Busan," I replied, letting my head fall back onto the desk with a muffled 'thud'.

"Oh, country boy. You don't have an accent though." The other pointed out.

"I didn't live there very long," I mumbled flatly. For a moment I was lost in the memories of my childhood, before my father started drinking, and my mother stopped giving a fuck. My parents would take me out to the woods at the end of our town and watch me climb the trees, and occasionally fall out of them. I miss that.

I guess the dino-looking one got sick of my prolonged silence and lifted a piece of my far-longer-than-normal hair for inspection. "Don't you think it's time for a haircut?" He asked in a joking matter, but I guess it struck a chord.

I jerked my head so my honey-colored hair fell through his fingertips. "No," I glowered, my tone stern, "I do not think it 'is time for a haircut'." I imitated his voice, but it didn't do any good, only made the two boys laugh.

"I like this one," the dino managed to get through his snickers. "Hey kid, do you have anyone to sit with at lunch yet? We wouldn't want you sit alone on your first day." I looked up at him, my gaze easing from its previous harshness. Maybe I shouldn't shut out these ones; maybe they are actually trying to do me a favor. At first I thought they were just making a laugh out of me, but they have kind eyes.

I shook my head slowly, waiting for them to take back their offer and walk away, laughing at the stupid new kid.

The dino smiled brightly and slapped my shoulder, "then you'll sit with us. We're always looking for new additions to our little group, right?" He looked to his Technicolor friend, almost as if for permission. The other nodded, causing the dino's smile only to grow.

"I don't even know your names," I said awkwardly, while picking at the perfect paint on my desk.

Technicolor chuckled, "Kim Kibum, but they just call me Key. This one's name is Jonghyun, they call him Jonghyun."

The dino, or Jonghyun I guess, let out a small scoffing sound at his friend's lame joke, but never stopped smiling. When I didn't immediately return his grin, his lips fell.

"Is there something wrong?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

Shaking my head softly, I rested my face on my palm. "I just want to go home."


End file.
